New Life
by QueenTheirin24
Summary: Title sucks, I know, but please don't let that deter you. After the events of Inquisition, Snow Trevelyan goes with Cullen to South Reach and meets his family; shortly afterwards, something happens that will change their lives forever. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Meeting the family

After Corypheus was dead, things started calming down, and everyone was at the celebration party at Skyhold. Snow Trevelyan had been walking around and talking to everyone until she decided to slip away and spend the rest of the evening in her quarters reading. She walked to the door when she heard Cullen call her, and she turned to look at him.

"You've managed to slip away, I see. I thought I might take up more of your attention after all."

"Oh? You have something on your mind?"

"Everything." Cullen practically whispered with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Come with me, then." Snow said with a smirk as she took his hand and walked backwards, opening the door behind her; she closed the door behind them and they headed up the stairs. After they made it to Snow's bedroom, she walked over to the bed and Cullen came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently. Snow chuckled and reached up to place her hand behind his head and looked into his beautiful brown eyes, "I love you, Cullen."

"I love you, too, Snow." He replied and kissed her on the lips. Snow sighed into the kiss and responded before moving away; she laid down on the bed and she gave a "come hither" signal with her index finger. Cullen smirked and got on top of her and gave her another kiss before trailing down to her neck and bit down gently before sucking on it to leave a mark, and Snow moaned his name in response. "Maker's breath, you're so beautiful!" Cullen said and began undoing the buttons on her shirt.

Snow smiled and helped him get her shirt off and tossing it to the floor, leaving in her bra, and when Cullen tried to get that off her as well, she batted his hands away. "Ah, ah, ah." She teased, "Not yet. You're going to have to give me something first."

"You're such a temptress!" Cullen took off the clothing covering his armor before taking that off as well, leaving him in only his pants and boots.

Snow smirked as her eyes lit up and she reached up and ran her hands up his muscled arms, over his shoulders, and down his chest. "You have a really nice body!" She complimented.

"Thank you." He kissed her again and while she was distracted, he took the opportunity to take her bra off and she gasped when she realized what he had done.

"Oh, you are evil!" She said, and he chuckled evilly giving her a devilish smirk which made her shiver. Cullen leaned down and kissed her left breast, making his way her erect nipple and took it into his mouth while rolling her other nipple in between his fingers. "Cullen…" She moaned and ran her fingers through his blonde hair, "That feels good!" She then felt his hand leave her breast and make its way down under her pants to touch her there. "Oh! Yes!" She tossed her head back and cried out when he used his fingers to rub her clit with just the right amount of pressure and continued sucking on her breast.

"You're really wet already!" He said, sounding satisfied about that. While it was true that Cullen didn't like talking about sexual things in public and even seemed embarrassed about the smallest hint of it, Snow discovered that in private, he wasn't embarrassed about it at all; in fact, he seemed to enjoy talking dirty to her. He took two fingers and entered them into her and started moving them in and out, which caused Snow to let out a guttural moan. "Yeah, you like this, don't you?"

"Yes! Fuck yes, don't stop!" She let out another cry when he went a little faster and started using his thumb, rubbing it against her clit.

"You're getting me so hot just watching you." Cullen purred.

Snow felt like her body was on fire and she panted for air. "C-Cullen!" She bit down on her finger and moaned.

"Don't try to stop yourself." Cullen said as he moved her hand away from her mouth. "I want to hear you."

Snow grabbed his head and kissed him and he responded, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned, rubbing her tongue against his. She felt him press his hardened cock against her leg and she broke the kiss, and reached down to rub his erection through his pants. "Cullen… I want you inside me."

"Now?"

"Now."

"As you wish." He took his hand out of her pants before sliding them off, along with her underwear and had them on the floor, and Snow did the same to him, leaving them both completely naked. Snow reached down and gripped Cullen's erection, running his fingers along the length of it, and he moaned, "Snow…"

"Take me, Cullen."

Cullen kissed her passionately and slid the tip of his cock into her, and she moaned. "You're so hot and tight!" He said and slid in even deeper until he heard her let out a small whimper. "Am I hurting you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. Just… give me a second." He nodded and let her get used to it before she gave him the okay, and slid the rest of the way, burying himself in her up to the hilt. He groaned deeply at the feeling of her muscles contracting around his erection; he slid out almost completely before thrusting his hips forward and slammed back in, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He growled her name and thrust in again and moved his hips, causing his erection to move inside her. "Cullen, uh… urgh!" She moaned and then suddenly flipped them over so that she was on top and started bouncing up and down on him.

Cullen smirked and trailed his hands up her body, cupping her breasts and let her do as she wished. "Snow, fuck!" He groaned, "You're going to make me cum!"

"I want you to cum inside me." Snow purred.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Do it!" She said, rotating her hips to make him hit just the right spot. She moaned and slammed down as she threw her head back and let her release consume her, but continued to ride him. "Cullen! Yes, yes, yes!"

Cullen growled deep in his throat as he felt himself coming inside her. After the last wave of pleasure washed over them both, Snow slowly moved off his now limp cock and laid down next to him; both of them were panting and trying to calm down. "Wow! That was… that was incredible!"

Snow laughed and leaned over, kissing him. "Yes, it was!" She agreed and sighed, placing her head against his chest. "I love you so much, Cullen!"

"And I, you, Snow." He said with a smile and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her and they fell asleep like that.

The next morning, Snow woke up and she smiled when Cullen was the first thing she saw; she moved a bit and draped her arm across his chest.

"Good morning." Cullen said as he opened his eyes.

Snow jumped a bit at being startled. "Oh! Good morning! I thought you were still asleep."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Cullen smiled and ran his fingers through her short ebony hair. "You know, when you left, I was so worried I would never see you again. The whole thing, the war, the templars, Corypheus… I didn't care for any of that. The only thing that matters is that you're alive!"

"Cullen!" She said with a laugh before cuddling closer him.

There was a comfortable silence between them for a little while before he said, "So, guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a letter from my sister, Mia, and she said she's getting married!"

"That's great!"

"It is, and she invited us to the wedding."

"Us?"

"Yes, she wants to meet you so insisted that I bring you with me."

"Really?" She asked, and he nodded. "In that case, I'd love to!"

"Great! I will make all the arrangements!"

A couple months later, Snow and Cullen arrived in a village in the South Reach region of Ferelden. It didn't take them long to arrive at a farmhouse near the outskirts and they got off their horses by the gate. "Wait here." Cullen said before walking up to the porch and knocking on the door, and not even a minute later, a blonde haired woman answered it. "Mia?"

"Cullen!" She said and tackled him in a hug. "I'm so glad you came! We haven't seen you in forever!"

"Cullen!" Another woman cried and joined in the hug. "Boy, you're sure not a little kid anymore!"

He laughed. "You can say that again!"

"We've all missed you!"

"I've missed you all too, Lilly." Cullen said before he looked back at Snow and motioned for her to come over. "Mia, Lilly, this is Snow; Snow, these are my older sisters, Mia and Lilly."

"It's an honor to meet you two." Snow said with a polite bow of her head.

"The honor is ours! It's good to finally meet the Herald of Andraste, and the woman who stole my little brother's heart!" Mia said.

"Please, you don't have to refer to me as the "Herald", just Snow will do."

"Alright, but you _are_ the woman who stole my little brother's heart?"

Snow laughed and said, "I suppose I am."

"Good! I've been dying to meet you! My name's Mia, but… Cullen already told you that!"

"Mia, did I hear you say Cullen?" A man's voice said from inside the house, and soon, another blonde haired man showed himself. "Brother!" He cried and hugged Cullen.

"Hi Philip! Snow, this is my brother, Philip!"

"So, this is the famous Snow Trevelyan we've heard so much about!" Philip got a closer look at her and said, "She is quite a looker, and from what I hear, her looks aren't the only thing drawing people to her!"

"That's true, but don't go getting any ideas! She's spoken for, remember?" Cullen teased.

"I'm insulted that you would even suggest that I would take someone away from another, especially my own brother!" He teased back, and they both laughed.

That evening, Mia and Lilly were in the kitchen getting dinner ready when Snow walked in saw them. "Hi." She greeted.

"Oh, hello Snow." Lilly greeted back.

"Do you two want some help?"

"Sure, I have dinner almost done, so why don't you help Lilly with the dessert?"

"Alright. What are we having for desert?"

"Apple crisp! You like apples, right?" Lilly asked.

"Mm-hm! So, how can I help?"

"You can mix the crust while I finish slicing these apples."

"Okay!" Snow said and started doing just that.

Cullen almost walked into the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway to listen to their conversation.

"So, Snow, can I ask you something?" Mia asked.

"Of course."

"Do you love him?"

"…Beg pardon?"

"Well, you see, as Cullen's big sister I've always felt like it's my responsibility to protect him, so… do you love him?"

"I do, very much."

"Good! I didn't have any doubt, really, but I just wanted to hear it straight from you."

"Hey," Cullen said, making his presence known as he walked into the kitchen. "What are you three doing?"

"Making dinner."

"Do you want help?"

"We have three pairs of hands already, I think we can manage, but you're more than welcome to simply keep us company, if you wish." Lilly said.

"Alright, and Snow… I love you, too." He said, and she smiled back at him.

After dinner, Snow was with Cullen and the rest of his family in the living room as they all talked with one another. Snow was sitting on Cullen's lap when she yawned and cuddled up to him, closing her eyes, and ended up falling asleep. Cullen chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close before speaking up, "Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but Snow is asleep, so if it's alright, we're just going to head to bed."

"Alright. Sleep well, you two!" Cullen's mother said.

"We will." Cullen said as he stood up, keeping Snow in his arms as he did so. "Good night."

"Good night!" His family all said before he headed upstairs to one of the guest rooms and gently laid Snow down on the bed, and when he tried to move away a bit, she groaned and pulled him close again.

"Cullen…" She sighed as she cuddled into him with a smile on her face.

He couldn't help but chuckle and think how cute that was, and he laid down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss. "Sleep well, my beautiful Snow." He whispered before falling asleep himself.

––

Hey everyone! This is really my first shot at a Dragon Age fanfic, so please go easy, but I won't mind constructive criticism. Reviews make me happy!


	2. Symptoms

The next morning, Cullen blinked his eyes open and yawned; looking around the room, he saw that Snow was nowhere to be seen. He sat up and looked around again, "Snow!" He threw the covers off him and stretched before getting up and walking out of the room, going downstairs where he saw his brother. "Have you seen Snow?"

"Yep, she's outside gathering water from the well." Philip said. "I gotta say, you've really snagged yourself a keeper; she's kind, compassionate, beautiful, always willing to lend a helping hand… don't let her go!"

"Don't worry, I have absolutely no intention of letting her go." Cullen said with a chuckle before heading outside. He walked around the house and to the backyard where the well was, and saw Snow pulling up the bucket, but what really caught his attention was that she was… _singing_! He had never heard her sing before, but he was immediately captivated by her song; it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

"_Sing sweet Nightingale, sing sweet Nightingale… ah, ah, ah, ahhh…"_ She sung in bars before going back to words, "_Sing sweet Nightingale, Sing sweet… Nightingale…_" She took the bucket off the hook and turned to see Cullen standing there, and she jumped a bit in surprise. "Oh! Good morning!" She laughed and added, "You really need to stop startling me like this." When she just saw him standing there with a flabbergasted look on his face, she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Cullen?"

"Your voice…"

"What about it?"

"I've never heard you sing before; it was beautiful!"

"Oh!" Snow said and rubbed the back of her neck as heat raised to her cheeks. "Thank you. I'm okay at singing, I guess."

"Okay?! It was the most amazing thing I've ever heard, like a voice straight from the heavens themselves!"

"You give me too much praise, but thank you." She took the bucket and walked up to him. "Shall we head back inside?" She was suddenly grabbed and Cullen kissed her deeply, and when he pulled back, she laughed and asked, "That kiss all because you think I have a beautiful singing voice?"

"That, and because I hadn't given you a kiss yet today." He said, and Snow giggled, kissing him back. The two of them headed back into the house and into the kitchen where everyone was gathering for breakfast, or brunch, rather, since it was close to being the afternoon.

"Here's the water." Snow said as she handed it to Cullen's mother.

"Thank you, dear! You're a real sweetheart!"

"It was nothing." Snow said with a smile.

"It may be a small thing, but it's certainly not nothing. All you've done since coming here is help, and we all appreciate it. Cullen is really lucky to have such a wonderful woman."

"I'm the lucky one, to have him." She said, and Cullen walked over, kissing her forehead.

"Alright, you two lovebirds!" Lilly interrupted. "Are we going to eat, or what?"

During the meal, Mia and her fiancé, Michael, were talking about their upcoming wedding, "So, we have most of what we need; all that's left is to get the dresses, the rings… oh, and of course, the wedding singer!"

"You two don't have a wedding singer yet?" Cullen asked.

"No, it's tougher than you might think." Michael said.

"Why doesn't Snow be your wedding singer?"

"Excuse me?" Snow said.

"You can sing?" Mia asked.

"Well, um…"

"Yes, she can; she has a beautiful voice!"

"Go on, then! Let's hear a song!" Lilly chimed in.

Snow thought about it and said, "Oh alright. Let's see… there's a song my mother used to sing to me when I was little." She closed her eyes and started humming the tune before she began singing, "_Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine. Little one, when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine. If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you, too. All of those same people who scold you what they'd give just for the right to hold you…_" She got so into the song that she completely forgot that everyone else was still there; that was until she opened her eyes and saw them all looking at her the same way Cullen had been earlier. She cleared her throat and said, "Yeah, so…"

"Snow… that was amazing!" Mia cried. "Cullen's idea to have you be our wedding singer is brilliant!"

Snow sighed, "…Oh, if it means that much to you, I'll do it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"What's your wedding song going to be?" Cullen asked.

"Well, since we're getting married on Valentine's Day, we decided that our wedding song was going to be "My Valentine". Are you familiar with that song, Snow?"

"I… can't say I am, no."

"That's alright; we can find the sheet music to it!" Mia said with a bright smile, and Snow smiled back, albeit nervously.

After brunch was over and everyone left the table to do their own things, Snow took the opportunity to grab Cullen's arm and drag him out of earshot from everyone. "Cullen, we need to talk." She said seriously.

"Alright… about what?"

"You will _never_ volunteer me to do something without asking me first again!" She growled. "Do you understand me?!"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would offend you. It's just… you have such a beautiful singing voice, and I just thought-"

"You just thought you would show me off like I'm some kind of trophy you've won?!"

Cullen sighed and instinctively lowered his head a bit like a submissive puppy, complete with the puppy-eyed look. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I promise, the next time something comes up that I think you'd be good at, I'll ask you if you want to do it before just saying you will. Forgive me?"

Snow calmed down and gave him a small smile. "I forgive you," She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "And I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Snow! We found the sheet music!" Mia called as she and Lilly ran over to them, and then stopped. "Sorry, are we interrupting a private moment?"

"No, not really." Snow said, taking the papers from Mia when she handed them over and looked at the music. "This looks simple enough; all I need is a piano and I can start practicing."

"You can use the one over there, if you like! I mean… if you can play the piano." Lilly said, in a playfully challenging tone.

"Of course I can!"

Mia chuckled. "You truly are a woman of many talents, aren't you? Is there anything you can't do?"

"Plenty." Snow said as she sat down on the bench in front of the piano and put the sheet music on the stand before she began playing the notes, and soon, was singing the song as well. Halfway through the song, Snow suddenly stopped playing and yawned. "Sorry, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night…"

"You didn't? Why not?" Cullen asked.

"I woke up in the middle of the night because my stomach hurt, but I just laid there and tried to let it pass… I did end up getting out of bed and throwing up after a couple minutes, though."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You just looked so comfortable that I just couldn't bring myself to."

"If you're so tired, then go back to bed; no one will blame you."

"But I can't… I promised your mother I'd help out around the house more today."

Cullen smiled lovingly and shook his head. "Snow, it's alright. My mother will understand."

"But-"

"No "buts". Come on, let's go." He said as he picked her up in one swoop, and she was too tired to really argue, so she just let him take her back to bed, which left Mia and Lilly in the room, who looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. When Cullen got into the bedroom, he set Snow down on the bed and whispered, "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Snow said, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Cullen stayed in the room for a few minutes until he was sure Snow was really asleep before leaving and found Lilly standing right outside the door. "What?" He asked when she gave him an expectant look.

"I just have a quick question for you."

"Okay… then ask."

"Have you and Snow been intimate recently?"

"Huh? Why do you want to know that?"

"Just answer the question; a simple yes or no will do fine."

"Okay then, yes, we have been intimate recently. Now, tell me why you wanted to know."

"Think about it, Cullen… nausea, sleepiness… do you know what that could mean?"

"That… she could be getting sick?"

"No, not sick! It could be the first signs that she's expecting a little miracle!"

"A little miracle?" Cullen asked, confused.

"Oh, for the love of-" She growled, rubbing her temple. "You are so daft! I'm going to have to spell it out for you, aren't I? Fine! Listen to me! Snow, your girlfriend, could be expecting a…" Then she literally spelled, "B-A-B-Y!"

"A baby?" He paused and then started laughing. "Yeah right! A baby!" The word then sunk in fully and his eyes snapped open. "A baby?!"

"Yes, a baby! Remember, that's the word mother used to use for tiny, little people." She mocked.

"That is ridiculous, Lilly! Snow is not going to have a baby!"

"Isn't she? You just said that the two of you have been intimate recently."

"Yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she's pregnant!"

"It doesn't necessarily _not_ mean it, either! A-ha!" Lilly shot back and then walked downstairs without another word.

"A baby…" Cullen whispered to himself and slumped to the floor, not sure what to think now.

––

Hey! I just want to let you all know that… I am hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and there will be more to come, so stay tuned!


	3. Family Matters

After being asleep for a couple hours, Snow woke up and found Cullen sitting on the bed, watching her sleep with his hand covering hers. "Cullen?" She asked groggily and yawned. "Have you been watching me this whole time?"

"No, I just came back to check on you." He placed his free hand against her forehead, "How are you feeling? Better?"

"Yes," Snow replied with a small smile. "I don't feel tired or nauseous anymore, so whatever I had, it's gone now." She saw the look on Cullen's face and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"…" He paused before saying, "Lilly thinks that you're pregnant."

"Huh?! That's ridiculous! I'm not pregnant!"

"Well… how do you know?"

"I just… I just do! Trust me, I am _not_ with child!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you think we could just go see a healer? You know, just so we really can be sure?"

Snow sighed, but complied, "Alright, alright… if it's that important to you, then we'll go see a healer."

"Thank you." Cullen replied, and they left almost immediately to go into town and find a healer's clinic.

After waiting for about twenty minutes for the healer to finish up with his previous patient, he called them in and had Snow sit on the cot inside the hut. "Alright, now… what brings you two here today?"

"Snow has been feeling nauseous and tired, and my sister thinks that she's pregnant, so we can to find out if that's true or not." Cullen explained.

"Wait, Snow? As in Snow Trevelyan, the Inquisitor? The Herald of Andraste?"

"Yes… that's me."

"Oh! It is an honor to meet you, your worship! I've heard so many incredible things about you!"

"Excuse me," Cullen growled. "We came here to see if Snow is pregnant, not to make small talk!"

"Right! Sorry sir!"

"This isn't going to hurt, is it?"

"No, of course not. You won't feel a thing, I promise." He assured her. "Now, lay down." Snow did so and the healer lifted up her shirt a bit just enough to expose her smooth, flat stomach and started his spell. After a moment or two, he stopped and shook his head, saying, "You're not pregnant."

"See, Cullen, I told you." Snow said as she sat up and pulled her shirt back down. "You don't need to worry about me being pregnant."

He looked a bit disappointed before forcing a smile. "Good, good… I'd hate to ruin Mia's wedding by announcing that we're going to have a baby."

"Well, now you don't have to worry about that." Snow replied, either not catching his disappointment or simply ignoring it, before they walked out and started heading back to his parent's house. On the way there, though, they suddenly ran into someone familiar after they had called out Snow's name; they both looked back and saw Luna running towards them. "Luna!" Snow said happily and hugged her, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Luna laughed.

"I came with Cullen for his sister's wedding."

"Oh, hello…" Luna said to Cullen, sounding a bit mad when she said that, but then turned her attention back to Snow and flashed a smile. "It's great to see you, Inquisitor!" She looked at the two people with her, "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Fenris, and my little sister, Bethany." She glared at Cullen, "And no, I will not let you take her again!"

"I'm not a templar anymore," Cullen insisted. "And even if I was, the circles have dissolved, remember?"

"I don't care! You're still not touching her!"

"Well," Snow spoke up, trying to change the subject and avoid a full-out fight. "It's nice to meet you both, I've heard a lot about you from Varric and Luna!"

"Nice to meet you, too!" Bethany said, and Fenris just nodded in agreement.

Luna explained that the three of them were passing through on their way to Denerim, but they planned to stop for a couple days since the travelling had been exhausting so far and they wanted to rest up before continuing. The five of them ended up talking for a couple hours before it got dark; so, Cullen and Snow went back to his parent's house while Luna, Fenris, and Bethany went to the inn.

A bit later, Cullen and Snow were asleep on their bed… well, more specifically, Snow was asleep, but Cullen was still wide awake, thinking about what happened earlier. He suddenly turned over on his side and faced Snow and gently shook her awake, "Snow… Snow, wake up."

Snow groaned and met Cullen's eyes, "What?"

Cullen was silent for a moment before responding with, "Snow, maybe we should have a baby."

She gave him a strange look before sitting up and looking back down at him, "Cullen, are you crazy? We can't have a baby!"

"Why not?" He asked after sitting up, also, and she was silent, so he continued, "Come on, Snow, I'm almost 30 years old, and I'm not getting any younger. I really want to have a child with you."

"Have you forgotten that the Inquisition is still around? We still have responsibilities! You really want to give that all up to start a family?"

"Yes! Yes, I do!"

She sighed, "I don't know…"

"What are you so worried about, Snow?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him tighter.

"Nothing. It's just… I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mother…"

Cullen sighed, disappointed, but then smiled. "Alright, I understand. You don't have to decide anything tonight, okay?" She nodded in response.

The next morning, Snow and Cullen were fast asleep with their arms around each other when Lilly suddenly burst into the room and jumped on the bed, waking them both up with a start. "Snow, Cullen, get up! I've got news!"

Cullen groaned and moved his head up a bit to glare at his sister, "What's so damn important that you had to come and wake us up so early?"

"I was just outside talking to some of our neighbors, and they told me that King Alastair and Queen Azariah are coming here!"

"Really?" Snow asked, excitedly.

"I know! Can you believe it?! I wonder if we'll be able to talk to them!"

"Doubtful… they're royalty, they can't just talk to everyone who asks." Cullen replied.

"Sadly, yes," Snow agreed and looked back at Lilly. "Do you know why they're coming here?"

"Apparently, they're on some sort of country tour, so they're travelling all over Ferelden. I'm so excited!" Lilly practically squealed.

Snow laughed. "It _is_ exciting! I've met King Alastair before, but I haven't met Queen Azariah yet! I've been wanting to ever since I first heard about her, though! How about you, Cullen?"

"It's exciting, yes, but I've already met them both."

"What?!" Lilly and Snow both cried at the same time, nearly scaring Cullen out of his skin.

"You've never told me this before!" Snow complained. "When?!"

"When I was still a templar at the Ferelden circle on Lake Calanhad; it was Azariah who saved the tower from the abominations and freed me from my prison, and she had Alastair with her, so, yes… I've met them both before."

"What was she like?" Snow asked, her eyes lighting up with intrigue.

"Well, I never got the chance to have a long conversation with her or anything, but she was nice, and was genuinely concerned about everyone, including the mages."

"Sounds like her." Lilly chimed in. "Everything I've ever heard about the Queen tells me that she's kind, wise, and extraordinarily beautiful!" She turned to Snow and added, "I also hear that she has the King wrapped around her finger; he does whatever she tells him to."

"We women do have our ways of making men do what we want, don't we?" Snow said with a laugh.

"You know it, sister!" Lilly said, and the two high-fived each other.

"Excuse me! Man sitting right here!" Cullen growled.

"Now, now, don't get touchy, little brother." Lilly said, waving him off. "We women are just here to show you men how to behave."

"Urgh! I'm getting up, excuse me!" Cullen crawled over Snow and left the room.

"Men," Lilly scoffed jokingly. "Can't stand a jab at their masculinity!"

Snow laughed with a nod.

Later that day, Snow was taking a walk in town with Cullen, Mia, Lilly, and Michael when there was a sudden stir of excitement and people started rushing passed them. "Whoa! What's going on?"

"The King and Queen are arriving!" One of the people answered her before continuing down the road.

"Well, let's go!" Lilly said excitedly, and they all ran to the north end of the village where a lot of people were gathered and saw Alastair and Azariah arriving, surrounded by their guards.

Snow was shocked when she saw Azariah, not only because she thought she was more beautiful than she imagined, but also because of the horse she was riding. She was sure she'd seen every breed of horse in her time with the Inquisition, but she was wrong. The regal white mare with a violet colored mane had a horn on her head and wings; she was also adorned with gold accessories.

The group stopped right outside the city gates and a couple of the guards got off their horses to clear a path through the crowd before letting the rest of them go forward, and as they passed, Snow got a closer look at the Queen. Her long, dark brown hair was tied back into a braided ponytail and she was wearing a sparkling, golden dress with a blue sash, and a golden crown embedded with sapphires on her head. After they passed and headed to the inn, she spoke up, "So, that was Queen Azariah? Wow! She really _is_ beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you, Snow." Cullen replied with a smile.

"Thank you." Snow blushed.

"Well, let's go already!" Lilly said, excitedly.

"Wait a minute!" Mia said as she grabbed ahold of the back of her sister's shirt to stop her from running off. "Do you really think those guards will just let us walk right up and talk to the King and Queen of Ferelden?"

"Why not? After all, we have the Herald of Andraste with us!" Lilly said as she wrapped her arm around Snow's shoulders.

"So, you're using me as your ticket to get in there and see them?" Snow joked.

"Yep!"

Snow laughed and shook her head, "I suppose we could try. After all, I did say I've been wanting to meet Queen Azariah since I heard about her." She then walked to the inn with the four of them behind her; they went inside and saw Alastair and Azariah sitting at one of the tables with the guards around them. "Wait here. If they see all of us approach at once, they may take it as a threat." They all agreed, so Snow walked forward by herself.

She didn't get close, though, because before she could, the guards drew their weapons and one demanded, "Halt! Who are you to approach the King and Queen of Ferelden?!"

"My name is Snow Trevelyan, leader of the Inquisition."

"The Inquisitor?" Alastair asked and got a look at her before ordering, "Let her pass."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The guard said, and they all put their weapons away as they let her pass them.

"Hello, Inquisitor," Alastair greeted and joked, "Fancy seeing you here!"

"You know her?" Azariah asked.

"We met briefly in Redcliffe after I found out that Fiona had given the castle away to a Tevinter magisiter and kicked Teagan out." Alastair explained before looking back at Snow and saying, "Inquisitor, allow me to introduce-"

"No need, Your Majesty." Snow interrupted with a smile. "I know who this is, your beautiful wife, Queen Azariah." She got down on one knee and bowed her head, "It is truly an honor to finally meet the legendary Hero of Ferelden!"

Azariah laughed, "I'm hardly a legend!"

"You underestimate your fame, my queen!" Snow said as she stood up and smiled at her. "You truly saved thousands of lives that day! I also have to personally thank you for saving the life of the man I love!"

"Oh? Who would that be?" Azariah asked curiously as she tilted her head to the side a bit.

"That would be me." Cullen said as he walked over with his two sisters and soon-t0-be brother-in-law behind him. "Do you remember me?"

Azariah's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him and tried to remember, "You look familiar… but I can't seem to place the face with a name, sorry."

"That's okay. After all, it has been about ten years. My name is Cullen, I was a templar at the Ferelden circle when it was taken over by abominations; you freed me from that magic cage the blood mages put me in."

"Oh yeah! I remember you now!" Azariah said with a smile.

"Right, the one who first mistook us for being nothing more than a hallucination." Alastair teased.

Cullen smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, not one of my finer moments right there…"

Azariah laughed, "Well, it's good to see you again! You sure look different than the last time we saw you, but then, like you said… it has been about ten years!" She then looked over when she heard footsteps not far from where they were, and saw Luna coming downstairs with Fenris. "Luna!"

Luna looked when she heard her name being called and smiled, running over, and giving Azariah a hug. "Hi Azariah! I heard you were coming, but I didn't think I'd get the chance to actually see you!"

"You two know each other?" Snow asked, shocked.

"Yeah, we first met when we were kids, actually!" Luna explained. "I lived in Highever for a few years and met Azariah after I bumped into her," She chuckled. "Literally!"

They all talked for a few minutes before Snow asked, "By the way, Your Majesty, I have to ask… what kind of horse was that you rode into town on?"

Azariah smiled and replied, "First of all, you don't need to call me "Your Majesty", simply Azariah will do, and secondly, Celestia is an alicorn."

"An ali- what?"

"An alicorn." Azariah repeated. "She's half unicorn and half pegasus, and as far as I know, she's the only one in existence. Both unicorns and pegasus are extremely rare and can only be found in the deepest parts of the Korcari Wilds in the South; to find a horse such as her who is a mix of the two is about a one and one billion chance."

"So, how did you find her?" Cullen asked.

"It was just by that one chance, actually." Azariah chuckled. "When I first set out on my adventure to find a cure for the calling, the trail first led me deep into the Wilds, and while out there, I saw her. She was in a clearing, but was tied up in ropes, obviously set there by some trappers. I could see she was panicked and trying to get free, so I took out my dagger and walked over, cutting the ropes off one by one. As soon as she was free, she ran off into the woods, and I was sure that was the last time I'd ever see her, but then… that night as I was sleeping at camp, the sound of hooves hitting the ground woke me up and I saw the silhouette of a horse outside my tent. At first I thought one of our horses had gotten loose, so I walked out to investigate and saw her sniffing around the camp, so I slowly and quietly got out of my tent and found an apple for her to munch on since I assumed she was hungry. She ate it and let me pet her; we've been together ever since."

"Wow! That's quiet an amazing story!" Snow said looking awed at the tale.

"Now, I'm sure you have plenty of amazing tales to tell yourself!" Azariah laughed.

"Maybe a few… but first, I want to hear about your battle with the archdemon!" Snow said as she leaned forward a bit, putting her chin on her hands and looking at Azariah with amazement.

Azariah laughed again, "Well, I suppose I could tell you! It started when we finally got to Denerim after the darkspawn had laid siege…" She started, and everyone listened intently as she told her story, even Alastair, even though he had been there and knows what happened.

The rest of the day was spent telling each other stories and having fun. Before they went home, though, Snow asked one last question to Azariah, "By the way, why did you two come here anyway?"

"We came to make an announcement, which we will tomorrow."

"An announcement about what?"

"You'll find out tomorrow, just like everyone else. Rest assured, it's good news, _great_ news even!" Alastair said, and when Azariah hugged him he laughed and hugged her back.

"I can't wait, then!"

The next day around noon, Snow and everyone else were in the center of town to be able to hear Alastair and Azariah's announcement. When a black haired man came on stage, everyone quieted down enough to be able to hear him, "Hello everyone." He greeted. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Nathaniel Howe; my uncle couldn't be here unfortunately, so, I'm here to fill in for him. As I'm sure most – if not all – of you know that King Alastair and Queen Azariah arrived yesterday, and they wish to make an announcement, so here they are." He announced and everyone cheered as the two of them made their way onto the stage.

"Thank you, Nathaniel." Alastair said before turning to the crowd and clearing his throat, making sure he was loud enough he added, "Citizens, your queen and I have wonderful news to share! Go ahead and tell them, love!"

She nodded, looking out at the crowd she announced, "It is with great joy that I announce that King Alastair and I," She took his hand, interlacing their fingers. "Are having a baby! So, the kingdom will soon have a new heir!"

Everyone cheered in celebration at the news, and Mia said excitedly, "Did you hear that?! The first Theirin and Cousland baby ever born! Oh, I bet their child going to be _so_ cute!"

"I agree!" Snow replied. "How could it not be?"

"I bet if you and Cullen had a baby, it would be really cute, too!"

"Well, I-I…"

"Mia, don't pressure her." Her mother scolded. "I'm sure she and Cullen will have kids when they're both ready to."

Snow just sighed.

That evening, after the sun had gone down and was replaced by the night sky, Snow and Cullen were still out and walking around while the rest of his family had already gone home. After a cold breeze swept by them, Cullen spoke up, "Maybe we should head back now, it's getting cold." He started walking again when Snow grabbed his wrist, and he looked back at her, a little bewildered. "What's wrong?"

"…" Snow was silent for a minute as she looked down at the ground, but then looked up at him, "Cullen, you were right… maybe we should have a baby…"

––

Hey everyone! I rewrote most of this chapter, and will with the other two after this as well! I know, I need to finish this story, and I will, but I have to finish this first!


	4. Cullen and Snow's Secret

Cullen looked shocked and blinked a couple times before Snow snapped him back into reality. "Cullen!"

"Huh?" He asked and shook his head. "Did you just say that you want to have a baby?"

"Well… yeah."

"But I thought you said you weren't ready to be a mother."

"I said I wasn't sure, but… after thinking it over a bit, I decided that I do want to be a mother, and I want to have _your_ child."

"Are you really sure? I mean, I don't want you to do this just because I want you to; I want you to do it because _you_ want to."

"I do. I really do." Snow said, and he could see it in her eyes that she was positive about her choice. "So, the question is… do you feel you're ready to be a father?"

He nodded, "I do."

Snow smiled and walked towards him, putting her hands on his chest. "Good." She leaned up and gave him a kiss, which he responded to eagerly. When the kiss ended, she said, "Come on. We should head back now." To which, he just nodded.

The whole walk back was silent as neither of them said anything, but when they got back to the house and went into the guest room they were staying in, Cullen finally broke the silence. "So, um… when do you think we should start trying to have a baby? After Mia's wedding and we get back to Skyhold?"

Snow shook her head, "Right now."

"Right _now_, right now?"

"Yes." She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and added, "After all, the sooner we get started, the sooner we could be successful."

"I…I don't know." He replied nervously.

"What are you so worried about?"

"My family is in the house."

"So? I'm sure they're all asleep by now."

"I just don't want them to hear us."

Snow laughed at thinking about how cute that nervous look was on him. "Well, we'll just have to be extra quiet tonight, won't we?"

"I just don't think we should-" Cullen started, but he was cut off when Snow pulled him into a fierce, passionate kiss. He sighed happily when she pulled back and had a silly grin on his face. "I suppose we could try to be quiet." He pulled her back into another kiss, and she laughed as they walked to the bed and plopped onto it.

Over the next few days, Snow spent more time with Cullen's family and got to know them all better, and they all got to know her. Suffice to say, Cullen's entire family was glad that he had found such a wonderful woman, and that the two of them were happy together. Neither of them had told anyone that they had been trying to have a child, but a couple days ago, they'd gone back to the healer who'd confirmed that Snow was indeed pregnant this time; so now, Snow was with child, but they were both waiting for the right time to tell everyone.

It was now the day before Mia's wedding, and Snow went with her and Lilly into town. When Mia said she and Lilly was going to pop inside a shop real quick to get something, Snow offered to stay outside, so she did. While Snow was waiting for them to come back, she suddenly heard a very familiar voice calling her name; she turned around to see her parents, and to say she was surprised to see them was putting it mildly. "Mother?! Father?! What in Andraste's name are you two doing here?"

"Now, is that any way to greet your parents?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, are you that unhappy to see us?" Her mother added.

"Unhappy? No, I'm not unhappy, I'm just a little shocked is all…"

"Well, to answer your question, we came here to see you!"

"Indeed." Her father said, "One good thing about you becoming the Inquisitor is that there's always someone who knows where you are."

"Oh." Snow said and laughed, rather nervously.

"You seem a little shaky." Her mother pointed out. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Well… it's just…"

"Hey, Snow, we're back." Mia said as she and Lilly walked over, and when she noticed Snow's parent's, she smiled and said, "Oh hello."

"Hi."

"Are these a couple of your new friends?"

"No. I mean, yes! I mean… they are my friends, but… that is… um…" _'Come on, Snow!'_ She yelled to herself, _'You've done plenty of public speaking and yet, you can't even tell your own parents what's going on! Grr! What's wrong with you?!'_

"Uh… what?" Her father asked, confused.

Mia laughed and threw herself in, trying to save Snow. "I think what she's trying to say is that we're her boyfriend's sisters."

Snow panicked and slapped her hands over Mia's mouth, but was too late; the truth was out.

"You have a boyfriend?" Her mother asked, obviously shocked by this sudden news.

"…"

"Snow, why didn't you tell us?"

"I…" She laughed nervously once again. "I was going to write to you, but…"

"Snow, who are they, anyway?" Lilly whispered.

Snow let out a long sigh and introduced them, "Mia, Lilly, I'd like you to meet my father, William Trevelyan, and my mother, Elizabeth Trevelyan."

"Oh!" Mia said, understanding the mess she had just shoved Snow into. While they didn't know that she was pregnant, they did know that she hadn't told her parents about Cullen yet. "You're her parents… I see."

"…Awkward!" Lilly sang.

"Um… could you two give us a few minutes?" Snow asked.

"Oh, of course! We'll just go home, so we'll see you later. Come on, Lilly." Mia said, and the two of them walked away.

Snow looked back at her parents nervously before sighing and said, "Alright… so, now you know. Yes, I have a boyfriend, and yes, those two are his sisters." Trying to change the subject, she quickly said, "Great! So, now that we've gotten that out of the way-"

"Oh no! Don't even think you're going to get out of this _that_ easily!" Her father growled.

"I was afraid of that…" She mumbled.

Meanwhile, back at his parent's house, Cullen was in the living room, playing a board game with his brother when his sisters came back. "Hey guys." He greeted as they walked into the room, and then looked around and asked, "Where's Snow?"

"She ran into her parents." Mia answered.

"What would her parents be doing here? I thought she was from Ostwick." Philip said.

"She is." Cullen replied.

"Then why are they here?"

"Dunno," Lilly said. "But she looked rather nervous…"

"Maybe I should go and meet them." Cullen stood up and started walking to the door, but Lilly stepped in front of him and quickly blocked his path.

"Oh, no, no, no!" She shook her head. "I think that would be an extremely bad idea! I mean, she hadn't even told them about you until Mia accidently let it slip, so I think you showing up would only increase the tension."

"But…" He sighed, "You're right. It's a family matter, and I shouldn't interfere."

A couple hours later, Snow was heading back to Cullen's parent's house, with her parents following her. "Are you sure you two really want to meet him?" She asked.

"You said he's a good man."

"He is! It's just… you two might make him nervous." _'Or won't approve…'_ She added in her head.

"You said that you came here to meet his family, so I think it would only be fair if he met yours."

"Yes, but there's a difference!" Snow argued, "He _asked_ me if I wanted to meet them before bringing me here; he didn't just show up with them!" She sighed, and added, "But it's pointless to try and dissuade you now, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"…Fine! Just… try to be nice to him, okay? Don't just start bombarding him with questions!"

"Don't worry, Snow. I'll keep your father in check." Her mother said.

"Thank you!" She sighed and led them the rest of the way to the house, and knocked on the door, and when a young man answered it, her father immediately spoke up.

"Are you Cullen?"

"Um… no."

"Daddy!" Snow whispered in a scolding tone, and then answered in a normal voice, "This is Philip, Cullen's brother. Philip, these are my parents, William and Elizabeth Trevelyan."

"Nice to meet you." Her mother greeted with a polite bow of her head, and she nudged her husband before he did the same.

"Likewise." Philip said and moved to the side, "Please, come in." When they came in the house, he closed the door and said, "Cullen is upstairs getting ready for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"His sister, Mia's, wedding, the whole reason we came here." Snow explained. "So, why don't you two make yourselves comfortable while I run upstairs and get him?" They agreed, and she ran upstairs to the guest room and found Cullen. "Good, you're here!" She said and closed the door.

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?"

"I don't know, but never mind that! Look, my parents are here and they want to meet you!"

"I know. Lilly and Mia told me earlier, but they didn't tell me that they wanted to meet me."

"That's because they didn't say that until after Mia and Lilly left, but listen… there's a couple things you need to know before you meet them!" Snow explained, "One, my father is very protective of me… mostly because I'm the youngest of my siblings, so he still tends to think of me as a child. Two, you absolutely _cannot_ tell them that we've slept together! My parents are rather traditional and believe that only married couples should sleep together."

"What if they find out that you're pregnant?"

"I doubt they'll be here long enough to see me start showing it, and you haven't told anybody, have you?"

"No, not yet."

"Good, and neither have I, so unless one of us accidently says something, they won't know. And, uh… yeah, I think that's it."

"Really? There's nothing else I should know?"

"No. Just… try to relax and be yourself."

"Okay…" Cullen said, but was clearly nervous as he walked out of the room and downstairs with Snow.

––

Hey everyone! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed, but I just really wanted to get it done so I could post it and get your guys' reaction. Please, let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to let me know; I'll even accept constructive criticism.

Until the next chapter! :D


	5. Family Feuds and Weddings

When Snow and Cullen got back downstairs, they went into the living room where Snow's parents were now sitting on the couch, talking to Cullen's parents. Snow laced her fingers with Cullen's and squeezed his hand comfortingly to calm both their nerves. "Mom, dad…" Snow said, and they both looked at her. "This is Cullen, the love of my life. Cullen, this is my father, William, and my mother, Elizabeth."

"Pleasure to meet you both." Cullen said with a polite bow of his head.

"Hm…" William hummed and stood up to get a closer look at him. "You don't look like much. What were you before you were the Commander of the Inquisition?"

"I was a templar, first in Ferelden, and then in Kirkwall."

"Just a templar, huh? And before that, what? A common farm boy?"

"Dad…" Snow sighed, angrily.

"What? I'm merely asking a simple question."

"Well, to answer that question, sir… I was a farm boy, yes. Until I was thirteen, I was taught how to take care of animals and crops."

"But then you joined the Chantry?"

"Yes." Snow answered for him. "Yes, he did, and he was a fine templar, and is now a fine commander. So, please, stop with the stupid questions."

Seeming to ignore his daughter's outburst, William asked, "How old are you?"

"29… I'll be 30 in a couple months."

"30?! You do know that Snow is only 20, right?"

"Yes."

"So, you have a thing for dating women who are almost half your age?!"

"William!" Elizabeth growled and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him out by the ear as she apologized.

Snow sighed deeply and looked at Cullen. "I'm sorry. I'd hoped he wouldn't react like a child, but I guess that's too much to ask for…"

A couple hours later, after Snow had gone to bed, Cullen was out and walking around town when he got to a bridge over a shallow river, and looked down at his reflection in the water. _'Maybe William was right… I certainly don't feel like I'm worthy of a wonderful woman like Snow.'_ He thought.

Meanwhile, a few meters away, Alastair and Azariah were walking by, enjoying the peaceful night together when Azariah spotted Cullen on the bridge. "Hey, isn't that Cullen?" She wondered aloud as she pointed. "Gosh, he looks so… down."

"Yeah, he does."

"Wait here, I'm going to go talk to him." Azariah said and walked over, her footsteps could be heard as she walked across the old wood, and Cullen looked at her.

"Oh, good evening, Your Majesty." Cullen said with a bow.

"Cullen, you know you don't need to refer to me that way, just Azariah is fine."

"Of course, Azariah. If I may, what are you doing here? I thought you and your husband would've returned to Denerim by now."

"We're leaving tomorrow, actually, but I wanted to stay a few more days; this part of the county is so quiet and peaceful, nothing like the noise and bustle of the city."

"Oh, yeah, I know what you mean."

"So, tell me what's wrong. I can tell something has you upset just from the look on your face."

"Snow's parents are in town…"

"…And?"

"And her father doesn't think I'm worthy of her… and I'm starting to think that maybe he's right."

Azariah frowned and thought for a moment before getting an idea and pointing down to the river. "Cullen, look down there and tell me what you see."

He looked back at his reflection and answered, "I see a man who was born to be nothing more than a farm boy, and failed to even do that." He tossed a stray pebble into the river and caused ripples in his reflection.

"Do you want to know what I see?" Azariah walked up behind him and placed her chin on his shoulder, looking down at the river with him. "I see an engaging and fiery man, who on a number of occasions, has shown a regal command equal to any noble in the world, and I would know. I have known nobles from all over Thedas, from Ferelden to Revain, and Tevinter to Orlais. You were raised to be a farm boy? So what? It is _who_ we are, not _what_ we are that matter, and I know that Snow loves you for _who_ you are. If her father cannot see that, then that's his problem, not yours."

Cullen thought over Azariah's words for a moment before smiling and looking back at her, giving a nod. "Thank you, Azariah."

She smiled back. "You're welcome." Cullen gave her his hand to shake, but she wrapped her arms around him instead and gave him a hug. "Follow your heart, and it'll lead you to happiness." She whispered.

Cullen smiled and hugged her back. "I will."

The next day, Snow and Cullen were at his sister, Mia's, wedding, and during the reception, Snow sang their wedding song as they had their first dance as a married couple. Afterwards, all the guests were congratulating the happy couple, and one couple showed up unexpectedly. "Your Majesties!" Snow said, surprised, and bowed, along with everyone else.

"No need to bow." Alastair said. "Azariah and I just came to say goodbye."

"It was indeed a pleasure to meet you all." Azariah added.

"Oh, the pleasure was all ours, Queen Azariah," Cullen's mother said. "And thank you again for saving our Cullen!"

"It was an honor, especially seeing the man he is now." Azariah said with a soft smile, and Cullen smiled, too.

"And you really need to let us know when your guy's little miracle comes along!" Lilly said.

"Don't worry, the entire kingdom will know when it happens!" Alastair laughed.

"When you two see Leliana, tell her that I'm proud of her, and she's more than _she_ ever suspected; she'll know what it means." Azariah said, and after Snow nodded, she looked at Cullen. "And, Cullen, remember to follow your heart." He nodded to her.

"Now, we really should be going now. Goodbye everyone." He and Azariah left, waving as they did.

"Cullen, what did she mean?" Snow asked.

"I'll tell you later."

A couple hours after that, Snow and Cullen were standing by a pond with a fountain in the middle of it and standing next to each other, holding hands. "It really is beautiful here."

Cullen looked at her and smiled, "Not as beautiful as you." Snow blushed and twirled a strand of her short black hair around her finger. It was silent between them for a moment until Cullen broke it, asking a simple two word question, "Marry me?"

"What?!" Snow asked, shocked.

"I mean, would you…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I had a plan, and I wanted to wait, but this moment seemed too perfect to… it doesn't matter." He took both her hands into his and looked into her beautiful midnight blue eyes. "I've thought of little else, especially since learning that you're pregnant with my child, but it was my discussion with Azariah last night that really made up my mind. I don't need a plan, only to know if you would…"

Snow gave a wide smile as her eyes filled with happy tears. "I would! Cullen, I will!"

"You will." He sighed, happily.

Snow threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, and he responded with equal vigor, picking her up around the waist and twirling her around while still engaged in their loving kiss. "Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife!"

"My Snow…" Cullen sighed again. "My beautiful, amazing Snow… nothing would make me happier, either."

"What are we going to tell our families, though? …Especially considering how my father reacted yesterday." She said, worriedly.

"We don't have to tell them anything." He whispered. "We can run off together and elope." To that, Snow nodded and kissed him again.

The rest of the day, everyone spent celebrating; Snow's parents had been invited to stay at Cullen's parent's house by his mother (out of manners, although she didn't like how William had treated her son), so they celebrated, too. When nighttime came around, though, and everyone went to sleep, Cullen and Snow made sure no one was awake and snuck out, leaving a note for both their families.

The next morning, Cullen's parents were the first ones to wake up, and when they went into the kitchen, they saw a note sitting on the table, so his mom took and read it.

_To everyone,_

_Snow and I are getting married! By the time you read this, we will already be gone, but you will see us again! Wish us luck!_

_Love,_

_Cullen and his soon-to-be wife, Snow_

Cullen's parents quickly woke everyone up after reading the note, including Snow's parents, and to say that William flipped out over the news would be an understatement. "My daughter went and did what?!" He yelled. "How dare that bastard son of yours steal my daughter!"

"Excuse me?! What did you just call Cullen?!" His father growled.

"You heard me!"

The two fathers looked ready to go into an all-out war, but their wives separated them. "William, honestly!" Elizabeth scolded, "Why can't you just be happy that Snow has found a man she loves?!"

"That "man" doesn't deserve her! She is of noble blood, and I will not have her marrying a commoner!" William quickly grabbed his coat and head to the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"Cullen may have gotten a head start, but I will find him and stop him from marrying my daughter!" He slammed the door behind him, and Elizabeth ran after him, and then, Cullen's entire family followed her.

William asked all around town if anyone had seen Cullen or Snow, and after a few dead ends, he finally found someone who'd seen them; he was pointed towards the chantry on the other end of town. William, Elizabeth, and Cullen's entire family entered the chantry and Elizabeth tried desperately to talk her husband out of stopping them. By now, Cullen's father was also furious and said he didn't want Cullen marrying "any daughter of _that_ man". All of them were bickering and arguing until Snow and Cullen suddenly showed up, and wearing wedding attire.

"What are you all doing here?" Cullen asked, and everyone looked at them.

"Snow, I want you to forget this foolishness and come back to Ostwick with your mother and me!" William growled.

"No!" She yelled. "I'm 20 years old, and you can't tell me what to do anymore! I love Cullen, and I am going to marry him, whether you like it or not!"

"Cullen," His father barked. "This man is insane, and I absolutely forbid you to marry his daughter!"

"What?! You can't forbid me to marry Snow!" Cullen argued. "She's going to be my wife, and I don't care what you say!"

The bickering and arguing continued until Snow yelled at the top of her lungs, "Enough!" That quickly shut everyone up, and she sighed before saying, "Look, I love you all, but none of you can tell Cullen or me how to live! If you don't like it, you don't have to be a part of our lives, but that also means you won't be part of our child's life."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

Snow and Cullen looked at each other, and Snow sighed, explaining, "We weren't going to tell you until after the wedding, but… I'm pregnant."

Everyone went into shock for a moment before Snow and Cullen's fathers looked at each other and walked a few feet away to talk. "Do you like this?" Cullen's father asked.

"No."

"You do want to see your grandchild, though, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Me too." He sighed and held his hand out to William, "So, what do you say we stop this silly feud, and… call a truce?"

William paused and thought for a moment before shaking. "Truce."

"Ah!" Mia suddenly squealed happily and threw her arms around Snow. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two! You two are going to be parents! I just can't wait to meet my new niece or nephew!"

Snow laughed and hugged Mia back. "It's still going to be a while until then, but thanks!" She pulled back from the hug and put her hand around Cullen's arm again. "Well, we should go in, we can't be late for our own wedding!"

"Wait! Let us come and see you two get married!" Elizabeth pleaded, and they both agreed, so they all headed in, and Cullen went to the altar with Snow while everyone else took seats in the hall.

With Snow standing in front of him, he smiled and whispered, "Just know… everything feels like it was worth fighting for."

"It was." She whispered back.

"This is…"

"This is the part where you make a promise." The revered mother residing over the ceremony said with a smile.

"Oh, right." Cullen looked back at Snow and cleared his throat. "I swear onto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days." The two kissed to seal that promise, and the hall erupted into cheers, and Lilly even took some of the flowers from one of the vases, took the petals off, and tossed them at the happy couple.

"Two of our children got married in two days." Cullen's mother said and sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "They grow up so fast."

"True, but remember, we'll soon have a grandchild to give our love to as well." Her husband reminded her.

"Yes, of course!"

Snow cuddled herself into her now husband and smiled. "I love you so much, Cullen!"

"I love you, too, Snow!"


End file.
